El Camino Para Ser El Mejor Delantero
by Princessfic
Summary: A veces para ser el mejor, debemos recorrer grandes caminos y obstáculos que se crucen en nuestras metas. Pero el principal es no perder la fe en uno mismo y olvidarse que siempre podemos apoyarnos en los hombros de nuestros amigos, ¿Verdad Someoka? ―Este Drabble participa en el reto de INAZUMA SAVE!―.


**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Level-5.**

Narración.

―Dialogo.

"— _Dialogo pasado_ _—_ _"._

" _Pensamientos_ ".

* * *

 **Título:** El Camino Para Ser el Mejor Delantero.

 **Autora:** Princessfic.

 **Géneros:** Friendship/Hurt.

 **Personaje:** Ryugo Someoka.

 **Palabras:** 992 (Un poco larguito para un drabble).

* * *

.

.

La última patada que dio al balón mando a este directo contra la portería, el tiro volando por los aires y golpeando en el poste superior del arco. La pelota rebotó, cayendo al lado de muchas otras que inundaban los alrededores; sus anteriores intentos fallidos.

Jadeó frustrado, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos de rabia.

El sudor se deslizaba por su frente, mejillas y cuello. Los pobres músculos rígidos de su extenuado cuerpo gritaban en agonía por la necesidad de un mísero descanso, el cual parecía nunca tener comparecencia cercana.

En verdad no habría un respiro próximo para él a menos que consiguiese el objetivo que buscaba cumplir. Este consistiendo en anotar un jodido gol en ese maldito arco sin portero.

"— _¿Acaso no habría forma que Goenji-sempai jugase en nuestro equipo?"_

"— _Él único gol que anoto nuestro equipo fue gracias a las habilidades de Goenji"._

"— _Lo mejor será pedirle ayuda a Goenji-sempai"._

Goenji. Goenji. Goenji.

¡Siempre Goenji, maldición! ¡¿Qué le pasaba a los de primer año que no entendían que ese engreído estaba de más en el equipo?! ¿Es qué no veían que no lo necesitaban para ganar?

Solo necesitaban seguir practicando y tener más confianza en Someoka.

Él también podía ser un gran delantero. ¡Podía conseguir llevar a su equipo a la victoria con él! Todo sin la maldita necesidad de seguir rogando por ese idiota.

Por más que hubiese sido gracias a Goenji que el equipo no hubiese sido desintegrado, no lo necesitaban más. No lo hacían, así todos estuviesen encantados y soñando con que ese tipo les volvería a salvar del desastre y los llevaría al triunfo como un héroe consagrado.

Someoka podía hacerlo. Podía ser la fuerza suficiente para llevarles a la victoria, podía ser quien llevase solo el peso sobre los hombros de tener que anotar y derrotar al Occult.

Podía hacerlo practicando hasta que lo consiguiese.

Eso se decía, pero entonces, ¿Por qué aún no consiguió meter un solo gol?

¿Por qué?

¡Lo estaba intentando! Ponía todo su maldito empeño, su fuerza y concentración. Luchaba por conseguirlo y aunque estuviese cayéndose del agotamiento, no se rendía ni un instante.

Todavía con eso, no iba a ningún lado sus ensayos llenos de sinfines de errores.

Otra patada, otro falló. Ante este último término sobre sus rodillas en el piso, jadeante sin poder seguir.

Era una desgracia como delantero.

Sus puños golpearon el terreno varias veces, su rostro formando una mueca compungida y por instantes sintió las lágrimas de rabia picar en sus ojos.

" _Soy inservible_ "

Los de primer año tenían razón en confiar en Goenji y no en Someoka, no cuando este último ni siquiera un tiro correctamente podía hacer para que el portero intentase atraparlo.

Quiso reírse de su propia estupidez. Porque finalmente se dio cuenta.

No había comparación alguna ente él y el delantero de fuego.

Porque mientras Shuuya Goenji era un campeón, Ryugo Someoka era un inútil.

¿Cómo tenía cara para intentar el reclamar las alabanzas que le brindaban a ese muchacho, cuándo no podía demostrar su propia valía en el futbol?

Se decía que él llevaría a la gloria al Raimon, que todos debían de confiar en él y no tener que preocuparse por anotar. Más, ¿De que servían las palabras si los hechos no existían?

Tener claro envidiar a otro y querer ser como él a veces dolía. Eso quería, parecerse un poco más al chico nuevo y poder hacer técnicas asombrosas como él. Que el solo entrar en el campo conseguir que la atmosfera cambiase y que sus amigos no dudasen en apoyarse en el pelirrosa llenos de fe en él, porque supiesen que sin duda los llevaría a la gloria.

Quería poder salvar el club que amaba y poder demostrarse como jugador, no un inepto.

Él falló.

No supo en que instante el equipo se reunió a su alrededor, sonriéndole en apoyo y eso dolió aún más que ser un desastre.

No lloraría, no delante de sus amigos y mucho menos frente a su capitán. Ya de por si era humillante fallarles, pero llorar sería mil veces peor.

Les devolvió la sonrisa. Un vano intento y el de banda naranja supo al instante que las cosas iban de mal.

Y a pesar de compartir sus propios sentimientos, llenos de envidias y tristezas, Endou mostró su lado más positivo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si perfeccionamos la técnica? —Los oscuros ojos del delantero le miraron en silencio, la tristeza y cansancio reflejados en ellos.

—Es inútil, faltan pocos días para que se lleve acabó el partido…—Masculló entre dientes.

" _No voy a conseguirlo, Endou, ni ahora ni nunca"_ Aquellas fueron las palabras que volaron entre ambos. " _No soy Goenji. No soy un campeón, soy solo un fiasco de delantero"._

Más aquel terco niñato no se rindió. Siguió sonriendo e insistiendo, hasta que aquellas palabras que tanto necesito oír llegaron a sus oídos:

—No te estoy pidiendo que seas Goenji, tú eres Ryugo Someoka. ¡Tú tienes tu propio estilo para jugar y debes tener confianza en ti mismo!

Solamente eso necesitaba oír.

La sonrisa que cruzó sus labios fue grande y los ánimos volvieron a encenderse.

Endou tenía razón, demasiada, ¡No necesitaba ser como Goenji! Era Ryugo Someoka y solo debía buscar su propio estilo.

Ser de utilidad a su equipo y que estos depositasen su confianza en él, pero antes… Tenía que tener confianza en sí mismo y no dejarse caer.

Porque el camino para ser el mejor delantero no iba a ser nada fácil, más estaba seguro que podría conseguirlo. Ya fuese la destreza, las supertécnicas o el coraje suficiente para seguir adelante. Solo necesitaría algo más importante.

Y eso era a sus amigos. Ellos quienes aunque lo viesen caer, estarían ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse y regresar al camino nuevamente.

Quizás no sería Goenji, pero sería Someoka.

Y eso sería suficiente para él.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Lo conseguí!** Como decía el título, este drabble participe en el reto para "INAZUMA SAVE!" (Subido a las 8:49/20:49 pm del Domingo 5 de Febrero). Espero que les haya gustado y, la verdad, no me esperaba para nada acabar escribiendo de Someoka. Mi primer pensamiento fue en Goenji, seguido de Fubuki o hasta consideré a Hiroto (Vale, hasta Kazemaru), pero como me andaba reviendo la serie completa… Justo andaba por el capítulo tres y de repente me dije: Quiero escribir de Someoka, voy a hacerlo.

Así fue como nació este drabble, ¿Sinceridad? Quería hacerle justicia al pobre hombre, que al parecer no es muy recordado y creó que era necesario por lo menos un drabble chiquito de él, sus sentimientos y frustraciones. Porque como bien dijo Kazemaru a Endou en el capítulo: "Someoka no quiere ser ignorado y, si fuese yo, también entrenaría de la misma forma para mejorar mi técnica".

Creó que yo también me hubiese sentido frustrada al igual que él, comparándome con alguien como Goenji y sintiendo las presiones de que los demás confiasen más en él, un chico que solo les ayudo un solo día, antes que en mí que estoy de su lado. Dolería y enojaría, pero más en uno mismo que pierde su propia confianza. Pero Endou supo levantar al delantero y hacerle ver que se equivocaba en algo, no tiene que tratar de imitar a Goenji, sino ser quien es y encontrar su propio estilo para ser mejor sin perder la confianza y teniendo a grandes amigos que te sacaran de tu oscuridad cuando caigas.

He ahí el título "El camino para ser el mejor delantero".

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado y nada, gracias por pasar a leerlo.

Hasta la próxima, bye bye, besos~

Princessfic.


End file.
